Dreams, Trees, and the Past
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: Ever since Ted Wiggins was a young boy he's been having strange dreams... Would the Onceler help him? Join Ted on an adventure to find a tree, and find out why he's someone else in his sleep. AU. Rated T just cause. Horrible title I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**One day I got this cool idea and was like 'I should share this idea to the interwebs or whatever'. So here you go! Hopes you likes it.**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

A young boy stands in his room, wondering whether or not to go to his mom. He is only three years old and his name is Theodor Wiggins, otherwise known as 'Ted' or 'Teddy bear' by his mother and grandmother. He has brown, messy hair, big, round brown eyes, and freckles dotting his face. Ted was wearing blue pajama top and pants with stripes. You see he had a nightmare. Not any nightmare, oh no. This one was sad and very,_ very_ scary. Ever since he could remember he had weird dreams, or nightmares in this case tonight, every night, and he was the same person. Ted was never himself though. He was another boy, one with blue eyes, black hair, and sometimes _really_ tall. The thing was, Ted could never remember the name he went by in the dreams. He knew the name _in_ the dreams, but right when he woke up it was gone. Poof, like magic. He would go to his mother whenever the dreams got bad, like when the stupid mean twins pushed 'him' around and the lady who was his 'mother' yelled at 'him' because 'he' wasn't good enough. But this topped it. It was so scary for a three year old. In his dream 'he' was consumed by something awful, and then 'he' saw creatures walk away. He remembered that they looked so sad, sick, and that they haven't eaten for a long time. It was a bit fuzzy, but he remembered an orange thing floating into the sky, and 'he' was alone. It was awful. Everything around him was dark, and it was like a ghost, a shadow, of something that was once so grand. He never felt so alone. The dream him, or the real him. 'He' felt nothing but sadness and guilt. Ted wanted to go to his mom, but remembered what happened the previous night.

_**-~*-~*-~*-~*-The night before**__**-~*-~*-~*-~*-**_

"I don't know what to do mom. Every night he has these weird dreams and sometimes their bad. But last night he-he." Helen, Ted's mother, was in the kitchen, talking to _her_ mother about Ted's recent dream. Her brown curly hair was frizzled, her pink nightgown was wrinkled, glasses askew, and it looked like she hadn't slept a wink. The boy she was talking about couldn't sleep so he snuck down to get a midnight snack, only to find the two talking to each other.

"It's all right dear." Norma, Ted's grandmother, tried to calm her daughter down. She, on the other hand, looked like she just woke up from a nap. Her curly white hair was frizzled like her daughter's but not so much, her yellow nightgown looked like it was brand new, and her glasses her down to the tip of her nose.

"No it's not! Ted was sleep walking and he was someone else completely! He even said 'Who's Ted? That's not my name.'!" The woman exclaimed her point to the elder.

"Helen. For all we know this might just be a phase. Why, when I was a young girl I would dream that I was a princess and sleep walk myself. My father said that I said 'My name is Princess Patricia the Third.'! If anything Ted got that from me, and once I've reached a certain age, it stopped. Who knows. Maybe Ted would stop today or tomorrow. Or even on his birthday. Just calm down, I'm certain that this will stop soon." Norma rationalized. Helen sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I just. *sigh* It's just Ted's my only son, my baby, and I want him to be safe. This has been going on since he could talk... I hope this ends soon..." What the two women didn't know was that the boy the conversation was about was hiding around the corner. He felt bad for making his mom sad, so he quietly went back to his room...

_****__**-~*-~*-~*-~*-**_Now_**-~*-~*-~*-~*-**_

Ted sighed, and went back to his bed. It was then that he decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about his dreams. Not even his mom.

_'So she won' be sad no more...' _With that, Ted Wiggins had his first dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Short I know, but it sounds promising right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg you don't know how happy I am about that review! Thank you thank you thank you! Hopefully I'll actually finish this story. P.S. the beginning of the last chapter was a reference to Homestuck. I'm not ****_that_**** original so yeah. Oh and btw I don't own The Lorax ****_or_**** Homestuck.**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

It's been about ten years since Ted Wiggins decided to stop telling people (i.e. His mom and grandma) about his dreams. He even convinced them that it stopped, but of course it hasn't. His dreams would jump from a little boy, to a teen, to a young man, and back again. Not in that order, but sometimes it is. And for some reason it would stop at a certain spot. The only time he went _beyond_ the point 'he' left his 'home' was when he was three. The same night he stopped going to his mother for nightmares. Right now he was about to go to sleep.

"Another night, another 'me'." He sighed to himself. Ted got into his sleepwear (that look an awful lot like the ones he had as a child, but purple) and went to sleep...

**____****~*DTP~*DTP~*DTP~***

_I woke up to Melvin kicking my seat._

_"Oh! We're gunna be there soon I'm sure it's like- whoa..." I tip up my gray fedora to see the most beautiful place in existence. There were magnificent trees of oranges, pinks, yellows, purples, and reds. I walked out of my wagon, holding my guitar, and spoke._

_"This is the most beautiful place *chokes up* M'kay, I have ever seen." I said out loud. Then three fish walked in front of me. They walked! They waved, hummed, and went into the water._

_"Whoa." I was in total awe. I saw them sing while little bear like creatures went on top of each other to get fruit from the wonderful trees. A swan like bird flew from her(?) nest on top of a purple tree to fly around the landscape. It was then that I realized that the trees were Truffula trees. The most wonderful trees to ever exist. I was in the fabled Truffula Valley! I was able to reach a low hanging tree near by to feel it._

_"It's true! The tuffs are softer than silk, and smell of butterfly milk!" I exclaimed as I inhale the glorious scent. I took some of the tuff off to give to Melvin._

_"Here Melvin! Smell this!" I shoved the tuff under the mule's snout. Melvin neighed in delight. I gave a big smile, and turned to the valley once more._

_"I have a great feeling that this place will change our lives for the better Melvin." I told him..._

_****__**~*DTP~*DTP~*DTP~***_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-* **Ted woke up from the pleasant dream because of the annoying sound of his dreadful alarm clock.

"Uuuugh." He groaned at waking up at...

"Seven? Ugh. Might as well stay up." Ted slowly got up and got dressed. He had a white long sleeved shirt, a red and orange striped t-shirt over that, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. That was when he remembered his plan that he was going to play out today.

"Well at least something would go well today." He put on his helmet that was red with yellow flames on it and goggles. Ted then went out to his motor bike of the same design as his helmet. The young boy put his goggles over his eyes, and off he went to one of the stores. Finally the youngster got to the store that sells comics, toys, and models. He bought the newest plane model, and he left. Ted stopped at a certain house, took out the new airplane, and tested it out. When it went over the house he wanted, he made it go strait down. He heard it crash and he said 'yes'. Ted ran up to the house to ring the doorbell a couple of times. The person who opened the door was the most beautiful girl he laid his eyes on. She was perfect. With her red hair, her green eyes, and little freckles on her cheeks. Her beautiful yellow dress with orange lined flowers, her green and blue striped long sleeved shirt that went under that, her stylish green pants, and her grey knee high boots with heals. She was amazing. And her name was Audrey. Ted looked at her with a dreamy face, but snapped out when she talked.

"Oh, hey Ted." Audrey greeted.

"Oh, hey, Audrey, hi." He tried to say smoothly.

"Did your ball landed in my backyard again?" She looked at him with amusement. He scoffed at this.

"What? No. A model airplane this time." He smiled at her, and she laughed. Audrey then gained an idea.

"Hey, do you wanna see something cool?" She asked.

"'Come on!" She waved him in. Ted quickly used some mouth spry to make his breath smell minty fresh. They quickly went outside, but Audrey stopped him.

"Hold on a sec. I'm going to cover your eyes, and when they're off, you can look okay?" Ted nodded with trust. He felt himself turn while her hands where on his eyes. Then they came off.

"Whoa." Ted looked on with awe at the sight. They, they were the trees from his dreams! Painted on the back of the house!

"Did you... Did you paint this?" He wasn't sure how he should feel. Awe at the sight of the painted trees that looked so real? Sadness that he couldn't find them anywhere else? Happiness that someone else knows about these majestic beauties? Anger? Guilt? But why would he feel angry? He sort of knew why he felt guilt, but not entirely.

"Do you like it?" Audrey asked. That was the moment that Ted know what emotion was the right one to express.

"What? Are you kidding? This is amazing! How do you even know about the trees?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I thought I just made them up..." He murmured so soft that the older girl barely missed it.

"What do you mean Ted? You know about them?" She questioned him with curiosity.

"Yeah. These are Truffula trees. The tuffs were softer than silk and smelled of butterfly milk. They were amazing, but something happened to them. I don't know why. I-I thought it wasn't real. How do you know about them Audrey?" Ted asked her.

"Well, before my grandfather died, he told me about the trees, and showed me pictures of them. It was amazing. How do you know them? And what do you mean that you didn't think that they were real?" She walked closer to the twelve year old boy. He looked down, and bit his lip.

_'Should I tell her? Should she know? I mean, she won't tell anyone. Right?' _He looked back up to his crush.

"Please?" She pleaded with him. Ted sighed in defeat, and shook his head.

"Okay, fine. But you have to promise me that you won't tell _anyone_ about this. And I mean it. Okay?" Audrey nodded.

"I promise." She sealed the deal. Ted sat down, and patted the plastic ground next to him. They sat like that for a good five solid minutes, then he started to speak.

"Ever since I could remember I've been having strange dreams. I was never myself, but I was contently the same person. In the dreams I had blue eyes, and black hair. Sometimes I was the same age as when I was awake, sometimes I was older, sometimes I was younger. Sometimes I was short child, sometimes I was a tall teen, and sometimes I was a very tall adult. Most of the time I'm at a farm with a mean family. I had a mother, an aunt, an uncle, and two stupid brothers that were twins. They never liked the me in the dreams. In them I had no one. Well, no one except a mule named Melvin. Yeah he was cranky at times, but he cared for me and I cared for him. He was my only friend in the dreams. But sometimes I would have nightmares where I'm all alone, in a barren wasteland. Felling nothing but sadness, guilt, loneliness, pain, and I would feel very, _very_ afraid." At some point during this Ted closed his eyes. _While_ he was telling the high schooler about this, she started to get more and more concerned for the young boy. Ted took a shuddering breath.

"The last time I had a dream like that was a year ago. Now... I'm starting to dream about the trees... Last night was the first time the 'me' in the dreams was introduced to the Truffula Valley. From what _I_ understand the Truffula trees were rare and there was a place that the trees grew wild. That place was known as the Truffula Valley. Now... It's gone... I don't know how, but I feel like it was the other me who did it. And that the other me regrets it." He finished with a sad look at the painted trees. Audrey looked at the twelve year old with sadness, and concern.

"Do your parents know?" She asked him.

"I don't know my dad. All I know was that he died when I was a baby. I live with my mom and Grammy. They... They knew about the dreams until I was three. I over heard them talking in the kitchen downstairs, and my mom was so worried about me. Apparently I sleepwalked and told them that I didn't know who 'Ted' was. So I got sleepwalking _and_ sleep talking on the list of things that I do. So I stopped telling them about my dreams. When they asked I would ether say that I didn't have one, or make one up. *sigh* The first and only time I _did_ have a dreamless sleep was the night I decided not to tell my mom about my first _true_ nightmare. The one where I'm all alone, but I saw animals... They were sick and sad... They had to leave... So after that I went back to sleep, and didn't have another one." Audrey looked at Ted in a new light.

_'Who knew he went though so much?' _She asked herself in her mind. Then she remembered something.

"Hey Ted?" She grabbed his attention.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked back.

"Do you remember the name you went by in your dreams?" Ted shook his head.

"No. I mean, I _know_ the name in the dreams, but the minute I wake up, it's gone. I don't remember. It's as if something doesn't want me to know the name of the other me." With that the two looked on at the painted house deep in their own thoughts.

"Do you think we could bring back the trees?" Audrey asked, turning to her companion.

"Well, I hope so. Especially since you confirmed that there _is_ such a thing as real trees." She looked back to her house and sighed.

"I would do anything to get a real tree. Heck, if a guy got me one I would marry him on the spot." This made Ted eyes widen. He looked at Audrey, to the trees she skillfully painted, and back.

_'That's it! This is the perfect chance! I can find a way to bring back the trees, get Audrey to like me, and maybe find out what's up with my weird dreams!' _Ted smiled at the thought. They continue to sit there until it started to get dark.

"Man, I should really get home. Don't want my mom to get worried and all that." Ted said stretching up from his spot.

"Yeah. Well, I hope you get your dream situation figured out soon Ted." Audrey said as she led him to the front door.

"Oh, and Ted?" She asked as Ted was about to open the door.

"Yeah?"

"My birthday party is in a few days. Wanna come?" This made Ted's heart leap.

"S-sure! That would be totally cool. Bye Audrey. See ya." Ted opened the door, smiled and waved, and the he left. Audrey was still waving while he drove away on his bike when she had a sudden chill.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen? And that it would do something to Ted? Oh, I hope that it will help you. Please be carful and safe." The girl sighed and went back to her home, not knowing that because of her showing Ted her painting of trees, events will be played out and it will change all of Thneedvill. Whether may it be good, or bad.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter folks! Did ya like it? Okay, so I got this idea while I was reading the story 'The Tree with a tongue' by LadyKath. Don't ask me how, cause even I don't know. Btw that is an awesome story so you better go read it. So yeah, this is like a slight AU. Nothing major, except that you know. Ted has the Oncler's memories. That's like a major difference soooo. Please review! I'd like you to tell me your thoughts and what not. For those who read my ****_other_**** stories well, I might be a while. ^^' Sorry. These ideas never cease. But if I don't have any more inspiration I may discontinue the story and if someone wants to they can adopt it. That's enough from me, so I hope you have a great day! Or night depending when you're reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took awhile. I was trying to find ways to watch The Lorax for like a reference and what not for free. But then I finally caved and I bought it on my Kindle Fire. I don't know why, but when you see a movie you expect it to be so long and it feels like it takes forever, but when you watch it again it seems shorter. Maybe it's cause you've seen it before and are more aware of how long it is? I don't know. Btw thanks for the reviews again. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

Before Ted went home, he went to the library to go and search about trees. To his dismay they had nothing about _real_ trees. Only fake ones. So now Ted's at home, playing with his Jell-O broccoli, not eating a thing. Just thinking about earlier that day that he finally told his secret, and that he couldn't find a way to get a tree, or a seed.

"Ted, honey, don't play with your food." Ted's mother told him.

"You either mom." She said while looking at her plate. Ted looked to see his grandma bouncing the Jell-O broccoli with her fork, and when it was high enough, bounced it right into her mouth.

"So, mom, do you know if there's, like, anyplace where I could get a real tree?" He asked his mom, and she stopped.

"Ted, we already have a tree. It's the latest model." She asked astounded.

"Yeah, but I mean like a real one! That, that grows out from the ground! You know, a _real_ tree." He hopped that maybe his mom knows anything about trees.

"Really? You rather have some dirty, messy, lump of wood that just sticks out of the ground, and does what? I don't even know what it does! What's its purpose?" This made Ted's heart drop.

"Look what we've got! It's the Oak-O-matic. The only tree with its own remote." She sounded like a sales woman on a cheesy commercial on T.V. She had the remote out and started to change the settings.

"Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Disco!" She got out of her set, and started to dance, and sing to the 'Hustle'. Ted could've sworn he died right then and there from embarrassment.

"Mom, ugh."

"Come one Ted, dance with the tree." She tried to persuade her son.

"Ugh it hurts mom please stop." Ted pleaded with his head in his hands. Finally it stopped.

"Sooooo anyways." He shook the memory of his mom dancing away.

"Let's just say I need a tree. Where would I go? What do I do?" He asked.

"Oh, then you know what? You need to find the Once-ler." Ted's grandmother said before cutting her Jell-O food vigorously.

_'The Once-ler? Why does that sound so familiar?' _Ted wondered.

"The-the what?" He asked her.

"Mom it's not really the time for one of your, well uh, you know your magical fables okay." Helen told her mom.

"Oh ho! That's right I forgot! I'm old, and I can't even remember to put my teethf in." The old woman said.

"Stand down. That's not what I meant." Her daughter said.

"No really, I forgot my teethf. Would you be a dear and go get them for me?" She asked so sweetly. Ted's mother sighed and stood up.

"Fine mom." With that, she left. Once she was far away enough, Norma took out her teeth and put her in her mouth.

"Okay, here's the deal. The Once-ler is the man who knows what happened to the trees. You want one, you need to find him." She said with a smile.

"The Once-ler?" He wasn't entirely sold on the fact that a man was called the Once-ler. But the name did sound familiar, and he had weird dreams since he was a kid so anything could happen. But he wanted to make sure.

"Mhm. Okay Grammy, is this a real thing we're talking about now?" He asked.

"Oh, He's real alright." She said as she was cutting her food.

"Well where can I find him?" All of a sudden his Grammy was right behind him!

"Wah! Hahaha oh." He was surprised by how quick she was. Norma clapped and started to mover her arms trying to be spooky and mysterious.

"Far outside of town where the grass never grows, and the winds smell slow and sour when it blows." She grabbed Ted with her cane and went 'ooooo' to add more effect with the now closed curtains.

"And no birds ever sing, excepting old crows." She disappeared only to reappear behind him flapping her hands like wings while cawing like a crow. Ted jumped backwards, tripped over a chair, and was caught by the grandmother.

"Quit doing that!" He demand her.

"That's the place where the Once-ler lives." She continued.

"Wait. Outside of town?" Her grandson asked, then she dropped him, ignoring his annoyed 'hey'.

"People used to say that if you brought him fifteen cents, a nail, and the shell of a great, _great, **great **_grandfather snail, he'd tell you everything." Ted smiled and went to his room.

"Thanks Grammy. You're the best!" He exclaimed, and she laughed.

"Don't mention it. Good luck Ted." He nodded and left to get these three things. She sighed and looked at her old, bony hands.

"I just hope he's still alive after all these years..." Norma Wiggins left to go to sleep, hoping that her old friend was still around to tell the tale. Meanwhile Ted found the snail and was on his way to go to the Once-ler. He went to the walls to find a vent that went out. The young boy followed the vent to find a door.

_'How do I get all the way up there?' _He looked around to find an 'Authorized Personnel ONLY' on a hatch that led to a big, red button. Ted quickly looked up, and pushed it. The screen above said 'Engage', and stairs came from the wall. Ted rode his bike up them, stopped before he could fall over the edge, and opened the door. What he didn't know was that by going outside, it sent a silent alarm to Mr. O'Hare.

_**~*~*~*~*Mr. O'Hare's blimp~*~*~*~***_

Two of O'Hare's employees were showing him a presentation of how to sell more air. One was on more of the large side, while the other was thinner. The first one had brown shoes, light brown pants that were up to his belly, dark brown jacket, polka-dotted tie, a white shirt that was tucked in, and black rimmed glasses. He had brown eyes, and brown hair that went up in the front. The second one had brown shoes, white pants that went to his belly as well, a green jacket, brown tie, a white shirt, and brown rimed glasses. His eyes and hair were brown like his companion, but his hair was combed and he had a mustache. Mr. O'Hare was different than his underlings. For one he was more on the short side. As in he was shorter than Ted. He was practically a man in a baby's body. Aloysius had green, beady eyes the looked black from a distance, black hair that went down about to the top of his lips, and weird black eyebrows that looked like skateboard ramps. The suit that he wore was like a silver, a white tie, white handkerchief, black shoes, and a blue shirt with white vertical strips. Of course he was siting in his chair so one couldn't see his shoes.

"Mr. O'Hare, what we've got for you is something that is going to take O'Hare air to the next level." The bigger of the two told his boss.

"Now, Mr. O'Hare, I know what you're thinking. One: 'I've gotten rich selling people air that's fresher than this sticky stuff outside.'. Two, and here's the important one, 'How can I possibly make even more money?'!" The slimmer one with the mustache said then laughed.**  
**

"Well we can tell you sir! We can tell ya!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Check out this comical." The bigger one started the comical. It was two males laying on lawn chairs on a roof. The one on the right was dark skinned with black hair, brown eyes, and a black beard that went around his mouth. He was wearing a green sweatshirt with a hood, dark purple shorts, and a blueish-green tennis shoes. His friend was light skinned with brown hair, brown eyes, and some stubble. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, dark purple with some pink in the color pants, brown shoes, and green and orange headphones.

"Well here goes another lame Saturday." Guy A (the one on the right) said with boredom.

"Dude, I don't think sooo." Guy B (the one with the headphones) told his friend while grabbing a plastic bottle from a cooler with ice in it. The label said 'O'HARE AIR'. Guy B laughed while giving the bottle to Guy A.

"Huh?" Guy A opened the bottle and the area started to brighten up. Guy A looked to the door that leads to the roof with a 'hey' and a bunch of people come running in with packets of the bottled air, starting a party. Guys A and B looked around with amazement and the camera switches to two other males opening their bottles and started to breath in the air. Guy A turns saying 'whaaat?' and sees a beautiful woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress. She opens the bottle and the air inside blows her hair behind her. The camera does a close up to her smiling face and she winks at Guys A and B. The camera switches back to Guys A and B to see they clunk their bottles together with a 'ding' noise. Guy B's bottle closes up to the camera with a light behind it.

"O'Hare purified air. Freshness to go. Please breath responsibly." A voice said while Guy A and B dance in the background. The comical then stopped. O'Hare just shook his head while holding the bridge of his nose at the video he just saw. When this was happening the two employees were saying 'huh? Love it.', 'Oh my goodness, yeah.'

"You gotta be kidding me. You really think people are stupid enough to buy this?" O'Hare demanded. The bigger employee shoved in front of his coworker to grab the bottle.

"Our research shows that if you put something in a plastic bottle, people will buy it." He explained. The skinnier one did the same as what his coworker did to him.

"Exactly, and-" He was interrupted by another shove.

"And what's more, when we build a new factory to make the plastic bottles, the air quality is just going to get worse!"

"Which will make people want our air even more, and drive sales where? Through the roof!" This, made Aloysius very happy.

"So in other words. The more smog in the sky. *chuckles* The more people will buy!" O'Hare said with joy. O'Hare's employees started to laugh at what he said.

"See, that's why he's a genius! It even rhymes!" His smaller employee exclaimed.

"I'm aware it rhymes." Their boss said, unamused. Just then, two big, burly bodyguards dressed in black walk in. The only big difference was that their sunglasses were different shapes. The one on the left had rectangles and the one on the right had circles.

"What do you two knuckleheads what? I'm in the middle of a meeting!" O'Hare threw a fit. When the bodyguard with the rectangle sunglasses showed him a tablet with 'ALERT!' on it, it caught the babyman's attention. The screen quickly showed Ted Wiggins walking though the door in the wall that leads outside, but before he did, he looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"What? Why is he leaving town? No one ever leaves town!" Aloysius demanded, pounding on his glass desk.

"See what he's up to." He ordered the men.

_****__**~*~*~*~*With Ted**__**~*~*~*~***_

Ted had his goggles back on and looked at the sewers and pipes inside the wall. Up and down he went, looking down at the sludge that polluted the waters. What was feeling like forever he soon towards the door to the outside, unknowingly, being watched the whole time. When he found it, the handle was rusted from being used so little. Ted had to use all of his strength to open it. Once it did, he sighed with relief and fatigue. He hopped on to the one wheeled moter bike, and drove out of the wall that separates Thneedvile from the rest of the world. Ted got far enough to stop, and took his goggles off. He couldn't believe it. It was just like in his nightmares. The land was dark from the smog that filled the sky, stumps from dead Truffula trees _everywhere_. It was awful, and he felt like he was going to puke. Not from the smog, no, it was the reality of it all. So, Ted just sat there. The twelve year old needed time to think, and let the situation sink in. After all, he _is_ just a child. It doesn't matter whether or not he was going to be a teen soon, a child is just a child, no matter how old.

_"What happened?"_ He whispered out loud wondering, _hoping_, that he would get the answer. Then he looked back at the town he was born and grew up in, the town that he thought was all there was, and ever will be, and he saw. He saw the lights illuminating the city within the tall walls, and realized... It was all a lie. Everything that he was taught, everything he experienced. A big fat lie. And he, Ted, the boy with the weird dreams, the boy who knew about the trees, the boy that had a past that he may not know of, was going to find the truth.

* * *

**Okay, so I did a little fangirling at the last paragraph or whatever. So here's a little cliff hangything, but more is to come! So don't worry! Oh, and if you look at the last two chapters, you'll notice that I did a little tweaking. Nothing much really, just added a few things that I thought would be necessary and whatnot. I hope you liked this chapter and please review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to do something different than usual that I've seen other authors do on this website! Oh, and thank you for helping me out with that word. I suck at spelling so expect some errors that I don't know how to fix and/or didn't noticed.**

* * *

_**~*~*~*LAST CHAPTER...~*~*~***_

**"What happened?" **_**He whispered out loud wondering, **__hoping_, that he would get the answer. Then he looked back at the town he was born and grew up in, the town that he thought was all there was, and ever will be, and he saw. He saw the lights illuminating the city within the tall walls, and realized... It was all a lie. Everything that he was taught, everything he experienced. A big fat lie. And he, Ted, the boy with the weird dreams, the boy who knew about the trees, the boy that had a past that he may not know of, was going to find the truth.

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

With determination in his eyes, Ted brought his goggles down from his helmet back onto his eyes, and off he drove. Over the river and though the dead stumps of what was once woods, he was off to see the Onceler. All the while, lightning was being struck in the distance. Because of the smog that was in the air, Ted began to cough. When he was done, he pass a giant billboard with a cartoon of a man dressed in green holding a pink... Thing being lighten up from the lightning. Ted didn't know what the thing was, but from the was it was drawn he guessed it was made with some sort of fabric. When the boy looked back to the road, only to see a series of axes in his way. He ducked his head, moved his torso to the right, to the left, and he went backward, having an ax scrape the top of his helmet, making sparks. Ted quickly went forwards again, dogging more axes, and when he was out of the death trap, he looked back at the machines that held said axes.

"Thank goodness that's over." Ted sighed in relief. In the distance, there were hills, but where Ted was going, it looked more of a valley. It wasn't long before that Ted found a broken bridge. It was basically non excitant! The only sign that it was there was another stone pathway on the other side of the gorge. The young boy looked around, finding oil barrels, and a long plank. This was when he had an idea.

**_~*lil time skip~*_**

_'It happens in the comics and T.V. So why can't I?' _Ted thought a bit nervously. He back up to what he deemed a good enough distance, and let it rip. The child rode as fast as he could and he finally made it to his makeshift ramp. As if someone was holding the ramp steadily for him, it stood in the same position, and Ted went flying. Everything felt like it was going in slow-motion and was fast-forwarding at the same time. So, with a crash, Ted landed on the other side of the broken bridge with only a few scratches and burses. He laid there taking deep breaths of the awful air, and after a second or two, he started to laugh.

"I'm alive! Whoop! Ha ha!" He grinned like a madman, but he did calmed down. With a small smile, Ted picked himself up, fixed his helmet, righted his fallen bike, went on it, and off he went, back on the search of the Once-ler. He went on the winding road on the side of a cliff, and when he saw what looked like signs, he stopped.

"Beware. Danger. No entry. Stay out. I mean it..." Ted read out loud.

"Huh. I guess Onceler doesn't like company." He muttered to himself. Ted didn't care whether or not Once-ler doesn't like company, the probably old man was going to get some. And he road on, with a brave face, to the man that can tell him _everything_. It wasn't long before he arrived at a lamp that barely shines, and some wood saying 'THE STREET OF THE LIGTED LORAX' and old crows sat upon the sign. Ted took off his helmet, put it on one of the handles on his bike, and walked towards a gate and fence. He shook the metal bars, and was able to open the rusty gate. The boy slowly walked forward, looking around, trying to find the place where the Once-ler lives. When he got closer, and with a flash of lightning, Ted could see the lurkum, and a faint glowing light from one of the boarded windows.

"Whoa. All right." He said, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. What he didn't see was a person at that window, watching him. Ted suddenly stopped, and looked down. There was a circle of rocks, and the biggest one had a word carved into it.

_'Unless? Why does that sound... So familiar?'_ Ted has heard that word before, but just _seeing_ that word, carved into the stone, stuck a cord in him. He should _know_ this, but he just can't remember.

_'Does this have something to do with the dreams? With the trees?' _He thought, pulling out the fifteen cents, a nail, and the great, great, great grandfather snail. Grandfather snail looked up at him, and shook his head as if saying 'This isn't worth it. I'm old and I know more than you, so listen to me kid.'. He frowned at the snail and shook his head.

_'What does the snail know? He's just a snail.' _He went up to the steps, grabbed the railing but took it back when he felt the grime, making it shake. The railing fell, making Ted jump up and scream, holding his arms up in defense. His heart was racing with adrenaline, making him jittery and nervous. Eyes fell upon a sign saying 'The ONCE-LER' on a door, then to a doorbell to the right of the door. Carefully, Ted pressed the button, and walked back when he heard some noises. The door flipped, and he saw a device with a gigantic hammer, scissors, and rope.

"Oh, no." He squeaked. Then the scissors cut the rope, making the hammer fall onto the floorboard that the boy was standing on, and sending him flying into the air.

"Whhhhaaat theee?!" He screamed as he fell, not noticing the metal claw coming from the house. It grabbed him from the tip of his left shoe, jerked him up to get a better hold on his ankle, and brought him up to the highest window. The poor boy did his best to stop it, but he wasn't able.

"Who are you?! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" An old man demanded of Ted. From what Ted could see, he was wearing really long green gloves, and possibly a hat. The old man's eyes, even though it was a bit hard to see, were blue.

_'Where have I seen those eyes before?' _Ted thought while a nagging feeling was at the back off his head telling him that he _knows_ this. That he has seen those eyes before, countless times. The old man grabbed for him only for the younger child to swing away.

"I'm Ted, I'm Ted! Ugh. I can't breath. Are you-are you the Once-ler? Aw man." He was freaking out, because anyone would be if they were hanging upside down, feet from the ground.

"Didn't you read the signs? No one is suppose to come here!" Of course he did, and he chose to ignore them. The Once-ler pulled a leaver that took Ted back to the ground.

"Get out of here! And leave me alone! And don't let the boot hit you on the way out."

"The boot?" Right after Ted asked that, a big boot kicked him to the ground. He groaned at the pain, holding his butt, yet he quickly stood back up, looking right at the Once-ler.

"Listen! People say that if someone brings you this stuff, you'll tell them about trees!" Anger was clear in his voice, as well as determination. The claw grabbed him once again, making Ted drop the payments. When Ted was eye to eye to the Once-ler, the Once-ler looked at him with curiosity.

"'Trees'?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah real ones! That grow from the ground! The ones that felt of silk and smelled of butterfly milk!"

_'How does he know?' _The Once-ler thought confused. It was a moment that Ted realized that the Once-ler was in another world of his own.

"Hello?" He asked. The Once-ler shook his head

"Sorry, it's just... Well I didn't think anyone cared about trees." The old man explained.

"Well that's me! The guy that still cares! I'm here!" Ted exclaimed. Gently, the Once-ler pushed Ted down back to the ground, ignoring the 'hey' that came. The claw sat Ted down to a brick big enough for the boy to sit on.

"You want to know about trees? About what happened to them? Why they're all gone? It's because of me..." Ted could faintly hear the last part, but wasn't to sure on what the old man had said.

"Wait, what?" What looked like a long hearing aid went down to the child below.

"It's because of me!" He yelled, causing dirt, moths, and beetles coming out of the barley used device.

"And my invention, the Thneed. It was an amazing product that could do that of a thousand." Once-ler explained, holding out one of the Thneeds. When Ted looked at it, he was immediately reminded of the cartoon on the build board.

"Not to be rude or anything, but it sounds ridicules. Cool though." He chuckled.

"You're darn right it was cool... It all started a long time ago." Before Once-ler could say another word, Ted interrupted.

"How long ago was it exactly?" The twelve year old questioned.

"A long, _long_ time ago. I was a young man, leaving home..."

_**~*P~*P~*P~***_

The Once-ler looked at the fields where he spent his whole life in with a tinge of sadness. After all, this was his whole world.

_'It's for the best. Besides, I'm going to travel a whole lot! Who knows what I'm going to see.' _He thought with optimism with a shake of his head.

"Well, here I go mom. I'm off to change the world with my Thneed." The tall young man with the blue eyes, black hair, gray fedora, white dress shirt, grey vest, grey striped pants, and dark grey shoes said as he put a huge bag of marshmallows into his wagon. He jumped onto the seat, holding onto the reins for his Mule, Melvin.

"I-I'm actually doing it." He said with some disbelief. Honestly, the Once-ler never would've thought that this day would come. He looked at his mother, older brothers, aunt, and uncle. Once-ler's mother, Isabella, had blond hair that curled on the side of her head, blue eyes, an up turned nose, and large blue glasses. She had a red bow in her hair, a fox fur around her neck, purple shirt with white polka dots, jean skirt, and high heels. Once-ler's brothers were twins named Bret and Chet, they had the same up turned nose as their mother, short brown hair, blue eyes, same dark blue hat, same red plaid shirt, same overalls, socks, and shoes. They even act similar. The Once-ler's aunt Grizelda, well. She looked more of a man than a woman. She had red hair that looked like horns, green eyes, very large, a purple hat with a lighter purple feather on top, a purple fur coat, and purse. Everything with her was purple, well, except her hair, and eyes. Now Once-ler's uncle Ubb was the opposite of his wife. He was short, and thinner, had grey hair, brown eyes, a grey rounded hat, a grey suit, grey shirt, grey pants, grey shoes, and a red tie.

"Yes, but just remember Oncie. If somehow your invention ends up a failure, instead of a success..." Isabella said as if she was going to comfort him.

"Oh, it wouldn't surprise me at all!" And everyone started to laugh at 'Oncie'.

"Nice wheels!" Bret, or possible Chet, exclaimed when he ran up to Once-ler's wagon, and punched him in the arm.

"Burn!" He turned back to the rest of the family, laughing at his 'joke', only to get kicked by Melvin. The Once-ler only laughed at the punch.

"Yeah, 'burn'. Well, you'll see! Okay. I-I'ma gunna prove you wrong. Come one Melvin." The Once-ler said, annoyed at the fact that his family didn't believed in him.

_"So there I was, at the very bottom, nothing but a wagon, a Mule, and a completely irrational sense of optimism."_**(AN: Listen to 'The Once-ler's Traveling Madness Song'.)  
**

"Na na nanana ona ana nananana, op bupbaoo going off to make a Thneed." He sang out of boredom.

"I got a cramp in my back, and another cramp in my right rump check."

"You and I will have separate grandchildren, and we will say to them-"

"Melvin look, I'm playing my guitar upside-down." The Mule looked at him with irritation.

"Don't look at me like that. I just need something to do."

_"I was searching the globe, obsessed with finding the perfect material for my Thneed."_

"Oh, wait, I just forgot the words. Na na."

"Naaaa naaaa naa."

"You ever think _reeeally_ hard about boredom?"

"Is that annoying?"

"Is that annoying?"

"Is this annoying?"

"Look, it's some circling birds, I bet you that they're going to eat our corpses." Melvin was starting to get concern for his friend.

"And then the worms will come out of the ground."

"And then some other critters gunna come and make furniture out of our bones. And sit on it, and have lovey dinners."

"And this whole thing will be a disaster! Nananana nananana. *deep intake of breath* Naaa na na na na." _Now_ Melvin was afraid for the Once-ler's sanity.

_"But I had absolutely no success, until one day. I found paradise..."_

The Once-ler woke up to Melvin kicking his seat.

"Oh! We're gunna be there soon I'm sure it's like- whoa..." He tip up his gray fedora to see the most beautiful place in existence. There were magnificent trees of oranges, pinks, yellows, purples, and reds. The young man walked out of his wagon, holding his guitar, and spoke.

"This is the most beautiful place *chokes up* M'kay, I have ever seen." He said out loud. Then three fish walked in front of him. They walked! They waved, hummed, and went into the water.

"Whoa." The Once-ler was in total awe. He saw them sing while little bear like creatures went on top of each other to get fruit from the wonderful trees. A swan like bird flew from her(?) nest on top of a purple tree to fly around the landscape. It was then that he realized that the trees were Truffula trees. The most wonderful trees to ever exist. He was in the fabled Truffula Valley! The Once-ler was able to reach a low hanging tree near by to feel it.

"It's true! The tuffs are softer than silk, and smell of butterfly milk!" He exclaimed as he inhale the glorious scent. He took some of the tuff off to give to Melvin.

"Here Melvin! Smell this!" The man shoved the tuff under the Mule's snout. Melvin neighed in delight. He gave a big smile, and turned to the valley once more.

"I have a great feeling that this place will change our lives for the better Melvin." he told him. The two walked around, searching a place to set up Once-ler's tent, all the while, attracting the attention of the wildlife.

"That looks like a nice place to set up, doesn't it Melvin?" Once-ler asked Melvin. The mule neighed his agreement with a nod. This made Once-ler smile and give a short nod. With that, he started to get everything situated. When Once-ler got Melvin off of the wagon, the Mule went to eat the fruits that were offered by the Bar-ba-loots. It took to until dusk, but the man finally did it.

"Ha! Everything's inside!" He said walking out of the tent that he set up. He looked at the wagon only that not _everything_ was in the shelter.

"How could I forget those?!" The Once-ler asked no one with a face palm. Marshmallows. He forgot to bring in the Marshmallows. When he got to the bags he took notice that Melvin was having fun with the other animals. Just seeing Melvin playing tag with the little Swomme Swans, Bar-ba-loots, and Humming Fish made the highly optimistic man chuckle.

"Looks like someone's already making friends." He murmured with a small smile. He felt happy that Melvin was making friends. Honestly, he was a little jealous that the Mule made more friends in a day then Once-ler his whole life, but he knew that it was the best. Heck, when he was younger, it took a lot to convince Melvin to play with him, now Melvin can play with more animals that can probably understand what he's saying. Melvin doesn't need to play with a boy that couldn't understand what he's saying, he doesn't need to play with a boy who had to much to do, like do the dishes, clean the house, make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. No, Melvin doesn't need that... Suddenly the Once-ler found himself standing still, and a Bar-ba-loot cub with a white patch in front of him. The Bar-ba-loot looked at the man with an expression saying 'What's wrong?'.

"H-hey there little guy. What're you doing?" He crouched down to the small mammal.

"*chuckles* Ya know, you're so little, like a pipsqueak. Hey! That's what I should call you! Pipsqueak! Would you like that?" He asked with a big smile. The cub blinked, and smiled while nodding. He was happy that the strange tall man wasn't so sad anymore, and he did like the name. The Once-ler grinned at this and sat down, seeing the other animals stop their game to find out what he was doing.

"You know, I was once as small as you." He told the tinny Bar-ba-loot. Pipsqueak gasped as if the very thought was inconceivable. How could someone as big as the human in front of him be once so small like him? This made the laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm just so tall, and it seems like it's impossible for me to me tiny. But, I was. In fact, I was a small child. It wasn't until I became a teenager, I started to grow. I think it started about sometime after my fourteenth birthday." He scratched his chin. Right then a baby Swomme Swan yawned and started a chain reaction.

"Looks like it's time for bed." He looked up to see the stars and moon out.

_'It's just so beautiful out here.' _Was his thoughts. When he stood up, Pipsqueak grabbed the helm of his pants, fighting off sleep. The Once-ler gained an idea.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." He reassured the cub, ran inside his tent, grabbed his guitar, and started to strum the strings. With a soft voice, the Once-ler started to sing.

"Hush child, don't you cry.

Hush child, don't you fret.

Hush child, close your eyes.

Hush child, it's not the day yet.

Hush child, it's time for sleep.

Hush child, count your sheep.

The day is done, and it's time for dreeeeams.

Imagine of the wonderful times that went by.

Imagine of the wonderful times that will come.

Imagine a world full of wonder, hope, dreams, memories, and fun.

Imagine a world full of happiness, love, friends, family, and beautiful blue skiiiiieeeiiees.

The Sea is right around the corner in your mind, a forest yet to be explored in your backyard.

Caves, full of treasure and mystery.

New lands with adventure and fantasy saying 'I'm right heeeere, just find me'.

The most amazing places, yearning to be seen.

All of these could be visited, if you go and close your eeeeeeyes.

So, hush child.

Hush..." He looked on with a smile to see a good portion of the audience asleep.

_'Now it's time for me to go to bed.' _He walked calmly back to his tent, doing his best not to wake up the sleeping wildlife. It was when he was in his blue pajamas with yellow bunnies on it and was in his bed, did he remember the reason he went out in the first place.

_'Ah well. I'll just do that in the morning...' _And with that thought, the human went to sleep, dreaming that he was a little boy, in a world where everything was plastic, and he was playing with more friends than he ever had.

* * *

**What's this? The Once-ler had a dream where he was Ted?! To tell the truth, I didn't really thought that that was going to be a thing. Nor the lullaby really. I just kinda made them both on the spot. Well, I hoped you like it! Please review!**


End file.
